ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Chaotix Detective Agency
}} The is an organization that appears in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. It is a detective agency run by a devious team of crack detectives for hire―Team Chaotix. While having a noticeable reputation,Sonic Team (February 6, 2004). Sonic Heroes. PlayStation 2. Sega. Level/Area: Opening sequence (Team Chaotix). "'''Dr. Eggman: I've heard good things about you and require your detective services." the agency is in constant debt due to Vector the Crocodile's free-of-charge charity. History Past The Chaotix Detective Agency was founded by Vector, Espio and Charmy.Sonic Team (4 November 2011). Sonic Generations. PlayStation 3. Sega. Area/Level: Collection Room. "Charmy Bee's character profile: Hyperactive, bee-brained Charmy is one of the co-founders of the Chaotix Detective Agency." Despite offering good services, the agency eventually entered a work drought, with very little work available. ''Sonic Heroes'' In Sonic Heroes, a mysterious package was delivered to the Chaotix Detective Agency on a lazy day. Inside the package, Team Chaotix found a transceiver which mysteriously provided a handsome payment if the Chaotix would take on a case. While Charmy was thrilled about the offer in contrast to Espio, who remained skeptical due to the strange nature of the communication, Vector nevertheless had his team set out to follow their client's request. Over time, The Chaotix Detective Agency went on several missions for their client, which brought them into contact with Dr. Eggman's Badnik hordes and other teams. Eventually, their job took them to Eggman's Final Fortress where they had to rescue their client from captivity. Having deduced that their client was Dr. Eggman, Vector busted him out of his prison so he and the Chaotix could talk. Eventually, Eggman revealed that he had been imprisoned by his own creation, Metal Sonic, who had now gone rogue and sought to conquer the world. The Chaotix subsequently teamed up with Team Sonic, Team Rose and Team Dark to stop Metal Sonic when he tried transforming into an unstoppable overlord. After Metal Sonic had been dealt with, the Chaotix Detective Agency sought to get their payment, only to chase after Dr. Eggman when the doctor tried running away from his promise. ''Shadow the Hedgehog'' In Shadow the Hedgehog, the Chaotix Detective Agency worked on a case surrounding Gerald Robotnik, GUN and the project of the ultimate life form, although not many details were disclosed. During their investigation, Team Chaotix visited places like the Mad Matrix, Cosmic Fall and Prison Island in search of data. Their investigation eventually took them to the Space Colony ARK. While there, the Chaotix gained access to a video by Gerald Robotnik which played all around the world and gave Shadow the determination to defeat the Black Arms, who were currently invading the world, once and for all. ''Sonic Rivals 2'' In Sonic Rivals 2, the Chaotix Detective Agency was paid in advance by an unknown client to investigate the recent disappearances of Chao. Espio himself took to the field to tail Silver the Hedgehog, whose appearance coincided with the Chao's disappearances. However, Espio soon learned that though Silver was involved in the Chao disappearances, the hedgehog was only trying to keep the Chao safe so that Eggman Nega could not use them to make a monster named the Ifrit invincible. Espio thus worked together with Silver to stop Eggman Nega from releasing the Ifit into their world. After completing their mission though, Espio had to report to Vector that he had no evidence to show for his adventure, which was bad news because Vector had already used their payment to pay their rents. ''Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood'' In Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, the Chaotix Detective Agency volunteered to help GUN gather clues about the Marauders and find out where they had imprisoned Knuckles. ''Sonic Colors'' thumb|200px|left|200px|The Chaotix on [[Planet Wisp.]] In the Nintendo DS version of Sonic Colors, the Chaotix Detective Agency went to Dr. Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park, their primary target being to find Dr. Eggman so that they could collect the bounty put on him. Arriving there, the group split up to scout Planet Wisp for clues. However, both Charmy and Espio got distracted by the local features. As both of them ran into Sonic and Tails, Vector awaited their reports before meeting Sonic as well. Although he feared that Sonic's involvement would cost the Chaotix their reward, Vector eventually allowed his help once Charmy provided a clue. When their search yielded no result though, Espio reunited with his team too. Vector soon after offered Sonic to join the Chaotix Detective Agency, but the hedgehog passed the offer. ''Team Sonic Racing'' In Team Sonic Racing, the Chaotix Detective Agency was assigned by Tails to investigate Dodon Pa, a strange Tanuki who invited Team Sonic and Team Rose to participate in a dangerous racing competition in cars he created. Tails suspected him to be working with Dr. Eggman and wanted the Chaotix Detective Agency to look into who he was, what his background was, and if he was working with Eggman or not. While Vector sent Espio and Charmy to perform a secret background investigation on Dodon Pa, Vector himself snuck into the competition to spy on their target and gain information directly from the competition, eventually joining Dodon Pa's competition with a team of his own. Despite trying to work in secret though, Vector's investigation was eventually revealed to his friends. By the time Knuckles decided to face Dodon Pa, Vector had received Espio's report and began reading it for all to hear. Much to the surprise of mostly everyone, Vector revealed that Dodon Pa was the President of Donpa Motors and the king of a planet called Donpa Kingdom. Hearing afterward from Dodon Pa that he was hosting his competition for philanthropic reasons, the racers realized Dodon Pa was trustworthy. Policy The Chaotix Detective Agency is always ready at their client's service if the price is right. They also never turn down work that pays, and will not cease their investigations until they finish them.Sonic Team (February 6, 2004). Sonic Heroes. PlayStation 2. Sega. Level/Area: Opening sequence (Team Chaotix). "Vector: Besides, you know our policy. We never turn down work that pays!"Sonic Team (February 6, 2004). Sonic Heroes. PlayStation 2. Sega. Level/Area: Egg Fleet (Team Chaotix). "Vector: Once we start a job... we finish the job! That's our policy!" However, the Chaotix Detective Agency is also one of high ethical standards, as they will, per Vector the Crocodile's standpoints, not get involved with anything dirty or illegal.Sonic Heroes (PlayStation 2) European instruction booklet, p. 11. In other media ''Sonic X'' .]] In the anime series ''Sonic X and its comic series published by Archie Comics, the Chaotix Detective Agency was a business run on Sonic's world until it and the Chaotix got transported to Earth. There, they were hired by Vanilla the Rabbit to find her daughter Cream, which led to a comical confrontation with Sonic and his friends. The Chaotix Detective Agency later returned to their world, where they would run errands for their friends. Archie Comics In the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs published by Archie Comics, the Chaotix Detective Agency is a business run by the Chaotix. Some of the assignments they were given over the course of the comics' run included finding a Chaos Emerald for resolving the Shattered World Crisis and finding Princess Undina. IDW Publishing In the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs published by IDW Publishing, the Chaotix Detective Agency is a business run by the Chaotix. Trivia from Sonic Generations.]] *In Vector's act of Sonic Comic, the Chaotix Detective Agency's office can be seen, looking identical to its counterpart in Sonic X. *A billboard advertising the Chaotix Detective Agency appears in both Acts of City Escape in Sonic Generations. References Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Organizations in video games Category:Fictional detective agencies